This invention relates to an apparatus for separating gas from a fibre suspension. The apparatus is especially intended to be used for pulps of high consistency, said consistency being e.g. 8 to 12%.
The air in the pulp hampers particularly the pumping of high consistency pulp by a centrifugal pump. The higher the air content of the pulp the higher the inlet pressure that the pump needs for proper function. If the inlet pressure available is too low the air in the pulp forms bubbles which accumulate in front of the inlet of the impeller and thus cause malfunction of the pump.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the aforesaid difficulties; this is brought about by an apparatus which effectively separates air from the pulp before it is led into the pump impeller. The apparatus can also be used without the pump if the pressure difference available is sufficient to transfer the pulp from one place to another.